


[Podfic] On Feathers and Bacon Sandwiches

by nutmeag83



Series: [Podfic] Feathers 'verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Demon John, Demons, Ducks, Fluffy!demon, M/M, No ducks or demons were harmed during the making of this fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: No one has ever stayed with Sherlock longer than a month. At least, no human. Fortunately, John Watson isn't about to let the little things - like biohazardous experiments and the constant threat of danger - get in the way of his friendship with a very special, very brilliant man like Sherlock Holmes.
**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Feathers and Bacon Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509003) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> A demon story just in time for Halloween! (Though it's not very Halloweeny, sorry.)
> 
> Thanks so much to Kryptaria letting me record her story. It is adorable and sweet and I love it (be sure to send kudos her way if you enjoy the story, too!). 
> 
> I'm hoping to record and post the three ficlets in this series within the next month or so, so be on the lookout for those.
> 
> If you have any issues downloading, please shoot me a comment, and I'll fix it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as individual parts in mp3 format, or you can download a zipped version. Right click on the links, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ng5gsewmckhpama/FeathersBacon_1.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2szer3qjrzvujh1/FeathersBacon_2.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ypiz1bw6vtdichx/FeathersBacon_3.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nbfn8kxa9w7ora4/FeathersBacon_4.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5h70tua82w1z5yo/FeathersBacon_5.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5otud0a1rcozgyy/FeathersBacon_6.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7j3zdqrm13j7b7x/FeathersBacon_7.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8mgw3qoyi5qscuh/FeathersBacon_8.1.mp3?dl=0)  


[Zipped file of all eight chapters.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j9ktx1dof3j3yrh/FeathersBacon.zip?dl=0)


End file.
